What I Believe
by The Sapphire Pen
Summary: KILTON STORY. If you don't ship and think you won't like, don't read. Kim kisses Milton and realizes that maybe there was more than a friend in the nerd, after all. Give it a chance!


**I guess I'm a writing a lot of things you guys might not like. If you click on this and you don't ship Kilton, don't read! I mean, I'm not saying you** _ **can't**_ **read, I'm just saying you won't like it and you might put down mean comments. So just to be safe, if you don't ship Kickin' It's Kim Crawford and Milton Krupnick together, this is** _ **not**_ **the place for you. And to y'all wondering, I do ship Kick (Kim and Jack), but I also ship Kilton. I mean, they've had two freaking kisses! I sort of think if Kick never happened, Kilton should've. This story takes place after the kiss in Rowdy Rudy between Kim and Milton. So here you go:**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

It was a breezy day and the wind was blowing at Kim Crawford's hair just right. She was going to see Jack, the guy she danced with at the Swan's Court Cotillion. The guy she had asked to go with her, but refused. The guy she liked. The guy who was the best karate student ever and was super sweet and wasn't like the others.

Honestly, she loved the others. But just not in the way she liked Jack. Jerry was...confused all the time and definitely not her type. I mean, have you seen his arm pits? And Eddie- he was sweet and all, but he wasn't that great at karate and wasn't exactly the guy she was looking for. And Rudy was too old. Milton was just her best friend. They went through thick and thin together, perhaps more than she had been through with Jack. But she only felt a friendliness towards him. Plus, he had a girlfriend, Julie. If she wanted to, which she was desperately sure she did not, she couldn't take Milton. They were two dear nerds meant for each other.

None of the guys weren't "not good enough for her." In fact, they deserved girls much better and their type, if they didn't already have them. Kim hoped the best for their love lives.

Jack...he was just Jack. And Kim liked him. Maybe he seemed like an arrogant fool at the beginning, but that was just his way of being him.

Kim knocked on Jack's door. Only Kim ever knocked. Jerry would ring the doorbell consistently until someone opened, Milton would ring precisely once, and Eddie would hit it three times, each time sounding a little sloppy. As for Rudy, Rudy would bang on the door and punch the doorbell, creating a ruckus. That was Rudy Gillespie.

Jack came dashing down. He didn't want to keep Kim waiting. As he opened the door, he smiled widely. Kim's glossy straight hair was blowing in the wind and she was wearing a plain pink crop top and short shorts with flip flops. It was late summer, almost fall, after all. **(A/N I totally forgot what time Rowdy Rudy takes place so sorry!)**

"Hi Kim!" said Jack.

"Hey Jack," Kim grinned.

"What brings you here?"

"Um, I'm your friend. Can't I come whenever I want?"

"Yeah! Sorry, I just thought..."

"I know." Kim laughed as Jack blushed.

"I actually came for a reason though. You know Milton and Julie? They're so cute together," Kim stated.

"Yeah."

"Well...Milton wanted help kissing and so I kissed him and now what if their relationship is screwed up? After all, Julie did see the entire thing," Kim said, looking down.

Jack's eyes widened. So Kim had _kissed_ Milton? All of this before the wrestling tournament, and nobody ever told him? And Kim kissed _Milton_?

"Uh, Jack?"

"Oh sorry! I'm just surprised. You kissed Milton?" asked Jack.

"Yeah."

"And Julie saw?"

"Yeah."

"Is she mad?"

"Duh."

"So you think they may have broken up?"

"It's a possibility."

"Oh...wow...um..."

"Can I come in?" Kim was still standing in the doorway.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Jack agreed quickly.

Kim didn't know why she had told Jack all of it. She was afraid Jack might think she liked Milton. But she also wanted to make Jack jealous.

"So...what should I do?"

"I think you should go with the flow. You don't like Milton, he doesn't like you. Julie likes Milton and Milton likes Julie. It'll work out," Jack said hopefully.

"Okay," Kim agreed. But she wasn't so sure. She _didn't_ like Milton, did she? She liked _Jack_. Sometimes Jack could be annoying and plain, but she still liked just _Jack_. Right? Kim hoped so.

"Anyway," Jack finally stated awkwardly, "um...do you want to hang out Saturday night?"

"And do what?"

"Watch a movie, y'know, that kind of stuff," Jack said.

"Sure." Somehow, Kim wished she was doing this friendly stuff with Milton. No, her feelings for Jack weren't just disappearing. She just wanted to know what watching movies with Milton would be like...

 **Yeah that's chapter 1. Pretty much Kick. It's a short chapter, but it's kind of an explanatory chapter. And also- I won't update this story quickly. I'll type a new chapter whenever I feel like it, as this probably won't be very popular. But, like my other story You Didn't See it Coming, I will still update and stuff. Thanks for reading, if you got this far! Reviews would be awesome :D!**


End file.
